


the freedom of the fall

by botanique



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: But its fun, Idk what im doing with this, M/M, high idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanique/pseuds/botanique
Summary: johnny has a big fat gay crush on daniel
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	the freedom of the fall

_5 AM, July 6th, 1985_

In Johnny's mind, the ocean is a kind and deep blue soul that he wants to get lost in. He often dreams of making overwhelming waves his home and the shore his backyard. The sun his compass and the moon his companion. He often dreams and dreams and dreams.

He dreams of being told he actually isn't smart, or useful, or interesting. He dreams of the relief of hearing those words, of not having to live up to any expectation whatsoever. He dreams of being 5 years older and disappearing into crowds of people and sustaining himself with a job by the ocean and a house that can fit his joy, restlessness and anger. He dreams of no longer being angry. He dreams of no longer being Johnny fucking Lawrence, former Cobra Kai star. Johnny fucking Lawrence, former ace degenerate. Johnny fucking Lawrence, major fucking asshole. 

He dreams of being Johnny Lawrence, quiet yet noticeable. Johnny Lawrence, confident yet not cocky. Johnny Lawrence, passionate without the constant chaotic whirlwind threatening to take over inside his mind. 

He dreams of Ali. Ali loving him while he loves her back, deeply and sincerely. He dreams of telling Ali this, of apologising and promising her that no, he does not expect her to take him back and no, he does not want her to be his girlfriend and _no,_ this isn't a big slow-burn plan of his to win her heart. He dreams of telling her how he simply misses her genuine loving friendship.

He dreams of Bobby. Bobby with the sandy hair and warm eyes. Bobby and his almost inherent love and care for Johnny. Bobby and his goddamn easy company. He dreams of never fucking up his friendship with Bobby and sitting with him by the ocean, when they are both 50 and marked with old age. 

He dreams of John Kreese. He dreams of an apology and kindness in his eyes. 

He dreams of the Cobra Kai dojo. How it would look like in 20 years.

He dreams of Daniel Larusso. Larusso. Daniel. He dreams of his eyes and his hair and his smile. He dreams of being able to simply look at him. He dreams of Daniel Larusso looking back. He dreams of a lack of tension. He dreams of easy conversation with Daniel. Larusso. He dreams of being alone with him and hearing him talk and talk and talk. And smile. At him. He dreams of smiling back, his eyes conveying what he wants to say with ease. He dreams of reciprocation. 

He dreams of the day where he is able to organise his thoughts, where he is able to let go and not dream and just _do._

In Johnny's mind, he does not deserve to have his ocean home. Not yet, anyway. 

He keeps dreaming until he falls asleep. 

_4 PM, July 6th, 1985_

California is so vast and endless and desolate and isolating. Johnny is being suffocated by his mind. He needs to sit down maybe, and plant a giant red stop sign in this unfair place within his consciousness. He fucking hated the fact that he could think _words._ Couldn't he just think in colours, shapes and numbers? Besides, Johnny loves California. California loves him. Was it equally depressing as it was glorious? Yes, and Johnny can't think of a better combination. What better state to host his chaotic 18 year old self? He should really stop smoking two joints in a row and then have the great idea to take _a walk._

Besides, he can’t sit down. He’s dragging himself on the sidewalk like he’s actually going somewhere. You know, so he doesn’t look like a high dumbass. Okay, no. No time for social paranoiaIt’s a nice, sunny day and there’s no harm in walking around like a clueless idiot all day just to bask in the sunshine, is there? He gets into a comfortable pattern of sun, shade, sun with the tall palm trees blocking his warm friend every 30 seconds. 

He keeps his eyes trained on his feet until he hears footsteps behind him. He turns around to take a quick look and is slapped with a fistful of _Daniel fucking Larusso_ looking like he just got caught … walking? They both stop at an awkward halt, with Johnny’s body half turned to Daniel, and Daniel standing still with an awkward expression on his face, hands fumbling with the belt loops of his jeans. 

“Uh, hey?” Daniel says as Johnny slowly turns to fully face him. To be polite. Because he can be polite sometimes. He kind of regrets it because Daniel in front of him, looking at him, on a nice Californian afternoon means only one thing and that’s a possible heart attack. He looks golden, and Johnny can’t handle that. He really can’t handle how gay that sounded, either. He also realises he hasn’t replied properly other than giving him a tight smile that he doubts even looked like a smile. 

“Hey, man, you’re making me feel weird for walking behind you,” count on Larusso to keep even the most awkward interaction flowing. He also has a half-smile on his face that Johnny’s stomach apparently _loves_.

“Nah, sorry for that - I mean sorry - I just didn’t expect to see you, is all.” Johnny softly laughs out. Daniel looks at him with a bit of surprise, and Johnny knows why. The only time Johnny has laughed around him has been at his expense and not, like this. Like two dudes talking. 

“So…” Johnny continues, not knowing where to, but he can wing it, he’s good at winging it “you up to anything?” He really sucks at winging it. But social butterfly Daniel has the decency to answer, “ Not really, no. Just walkin’ around. Got tired of the house, you know?” And he’s talking to Johnny like they’ve actually had a normal conversation before. Johnny knows, yeah, but he doesn’t know how Daniel isn’t talking with any weight in his words. Johnny has hit Daniel. He’s caused him physical harm. How is this conversation happening. 

Johnny remembers he’s still fucking high.

“I’m really high.” He says, because he needs to explain his awkwardness. He sure as hell isn’t gonna admit that he has a big, stupid crush on Daniel. Before he can say something else to make himself sound slightly smarter, Daniel bursts out laughing. How does he do that? Just do something stupidly normal and have Johnny’s stomach do weird things, as if on command. 

“Alright, alright,” Daniel says with a smile, “explains your …” he continues, moving his hands in the air, and doesn’t continue. He keeps smiling though. Johnny kind of likes this.

“Yep,” Johnny says, “I just don’t talk too much when I’ve smoked, and I smoked like two joints before walking so I’m kind of out of it but it’s fine, the walk’s been cool. So, yeah. You, uh… you smoke? Or, uh… ” God Johnny sounds so high, what a weird pattern of speech, also Daniel like, did not ask for any of this information at all. 

“Yeah, I smoke,” Daniel interrupts his thoughts, thank god, “ I haven’t in a while, though. Man, I talk your ears off when I’m high, like, I’ve tried shutting up and thinking about art and stuff, you know, to see if I can find a cooler meaning to it but then I just say what I’m thinking because I figure, I sound so smart I better share it with everyone else, yeah?” Daniel steps closer, with ease, like it isn’t gonna kill Johnny at this point. 

“Wanna smoke?” He asks, because why the fuck not? Why not ask the dude you find really pretty to smoke with you? “No one’s home and my room has a cool, big window we could smoke out of. Also, food for days.” Johnny has no idea where this surge of confidence is coming from but he’ll take it, he’ll let his high brain do all the talking. 

Daniel looks at him with _that half-smile_ again and nods slowly, like’s he’s impressed or something. Is he? Impressed with Johnny? God, Johnny is just digging himself a deeper grave. 

“Yeah, man, that’d be cool.” Daniel chuckles, “this is fuckin’ weird, man, though. Didn’t we like, hate each other not too long ago?”

“I don’t hate you.” Johnny says, almost too quickly. _Idiot_. 

Daniel looks at him for a few seconds, slightly nodding his head. He smiles at Johnny, his smile is small, and so … _genuine_ that Johnny can’t help but allow himself to drop his eyes to Daniel’s mouth. _Pretty_ , is the only word he can think of. 

“Hey, well,” Daniel finally says, shrugging his shoulders, “I don’t hate you, either. Still kinda pissed, maybe, but nothin’ a little joint or two can’t fix.” He winks at Johnny. _He winks_. “ Wanna lead the way?” 

And so Johnny does. He leads the way with Daniel next to him. Going to his room. To smoke up together. In his room. Johnny decides not to think and just talk. He’s gonna get higher with Daniel soon anyway, so what the hell.

“How’s Ali?” He asks and instantly regrets it. Awkward, awkward, awkward-

“No idea,” Daniel replies, “we broke up.” He looks at Johnny and does a half-assed _‘oh well’_ face. “I guess she’s doing well, though. ‘Least I hope so.” And there is just something in the easy way Daniel speaks and acts that Johnny can’t get over. Something in the way he turns anything awkward into something comfortable. “So, where do you live exactly?” Johnny frowns slightly because, well, they’re walking to where he lives, exactly. What’s the point of telling him now? Wait, is he being too high? He rubs the back of his neck, “We’re going there, Larusso, you’ll see” he tries saying as neutrally as possible. 

Daniel mumbles a few _“yeah, yeah”_ ’s and adds,” describe it to me before we get there. So I can be mentally ready.” He jokes and Johnny lets out a small laugh. 

He describes the house while occasionally looking at Daniel, because he’s smooth and can look at people he has a crush on. He’s still Johnny Lawrence. 

And yet, Daniel Larusso is still Daniel Larusso. Golden and beautiful. Maybe Johnny can allow himself to be nervous and unsure, for now. It is sunny and he’s high and Daniel is smiling at him. Maybe for now, he can allow himself to smile too, all goofy and content. 

What better state than California for this? Johnny loves California. California loves him. 

Daniel's smile gets bigger and bigger, and his eyes are almost honey coloured under the sun.

California loves Daniel, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> ++++++ thank u for reading this mess ! <3


End file.
